The Wolf's Bane
by Gaia's Liege
Summary: for their whole lives they were told to believe that the ultimate power in the world was held within the clow cards. What if a new, stronger power were to arise and attempt to take over the world using a strong willed 13 year old boy. Sort of SxS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I dont own CCS, Clamp does (as if u guys didnt already know that...)

**

* * *

Prologue**

"GOD OF FIRE, ANSWER MY CALL!" yelled the boy in green as he tried to fend of a never ending blaze of icicles.

"Such weak magic won't affect me." Yue retorted flicking the torrent of fire away with ease. "Use the Clow cards in your possession to defeat me."

*gasp* *gasp*_Godammit nothing seems to be working on this guy. Ok try this on for size. _"TIMEFREEZE" the world around Syaoran turned to a crisp yellow haze which didn't help as his vision already started to blur.

_Shit I can't hold on much longer I need to get him befo- "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_"_

"Li kun! Oh no!" Sakura yelled holding back tears. Suddenly Syaoran appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "Too strong… don't go" and then the world went black for Syaoran.

_I…I…failed. All those years training… for nothing._

"Owww" Syaoran cried grabbing his head finally waking up, turning to Kero. "What the hell happened?", "Sakura did it." He replied in a snide tone. "She's now the official cards mistress."

A warm, familiar hand fell on his shoulder from behind "Li kun are you ok?" Looking up staring into those big green eyes, Syaoran could only see his own failure. Tears welled up inside him but his anger overpowered every other emotion in his body.

"Li kun are you still with us" Sakura said feeling a little bit unnerved with him staring back so hard at her. Syaoran suddenly got up and ran of into the night unable to stand the situation any longer.

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT why wasn't I strong enough! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! What is everyone at home going to say! _ Continuously ran through Syaorans mind as he burst through his apartment's front door heading straight to his room almost tearing a hole through Wei in the process. Wei knew he'd better not approach his master otherwise he would end up with a hole through him.

**Meanwhile, deep within the cover of darkness  
**

"Excellent, all has gone as Clow Reed had predicted. My rise as the world's strongest magician is near."

"How do you plan on that? You know the girl has much greater potential than him" said a woman who had pretty much materialized out of nowhere.

"His natural ability may be weak, but that's not what I'm after. It's his emotions that are unparalleled and will lead to the worlds downfall."


	2. Dark Beginnings

**Previously**: Syaoran failed the final judgement of Yue and Sakura became the cards

Mistress. (Also note that in this story, the events with Eriol and the Sakura cards and all that don't happen)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Beginnings**

It was a sunny Monday morning. It was the kind of day that would make anyone happy to be alive.

"*Yawn* wow it's going to be a great day today." Sakura said waking up earlier than usual.

"Morning Sakura, or should I say Cards Mistress" Kero replied. 7 in the morning and he had already started to play video games.

Sakura blushed a little at her new nickname almost forgetting that she had finished capturing all the Clow cards and had become their Mistress.

Sakura quickly got ready for school and headed downstairs for breakfast. Straight away she noticed Touya setting the table. "Good morning Touya!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Touya just stood there staring at Sakura for a good 2 minutes.

"Uuh… what? Is my shirt on backwards or something?" feeling a familiar wave of nervousness.

Slowly Touya looked around him and then at himself and proceeded to jab himself in the face.

"Oh man! I'm not dreaming. The monster crawled out of its cave early for once." Really emphasising on the 'IT' part.

Much to his surprise she just replied with a "thank you!" determined not to let anything ruin her perfect day.

**Meanwhile…**

"Man… what a beautiful day… makes me sick to my stomach"

Standing out on his apartments balcony, young Syaoran Li couldn't help but hate the world for all its worth.

Not only had he failed his first mission but it was also the most important mission of his life to date.

_*sigh* It can't be helped I will have to return home with my report._

An image of his mother towering over him with one of her most menacing looks flashed in his mind sent him reeling back onto his bed.

_Better get this day over with as soon as possible._

"See you later Touya" Sakura yelled back at her brother. Looking at her watch she realised she had an entire half an hour before school started.

_Hmm I think I might go check up on Li. I don't know what made him run off so fast yesterday but I should try to find out_.

And with that she began to make her way towards Penguin Park.

Syaoran spent little time getting ready for school, forsaking even his breakfast. The walk to school held no surprises for Syaoran. Thoughts of worry, anger, sadness and loneliness continued to invade his thoughts in a vicious circle.

He got so caught up in those thoughts that he managed to make his way into Penguin Park and walk right into one the parks Sakura trees.

_Oh you CANNOT be serious. Even this GODDAMN park can't keep from rubbing it in my face. _Syaoran yelled to himself while gently rubbing his, slightly bent out of shape, nose.

"Li! Are you okay?!" Sakura called out running towards him unable to imagine why he couldn't see the tree.

Hearing her voice almost tipped him over his breaking point. Knowing he would murder somebody if he saw her face, Syaoran kept his back to her with great difficulty.

"W-What are you doing here? School is in the opposite direction?"

"I know but I just wanted to check up on you, you know…since you ran off so suddenly yesterday I was wondering if something had happened..." Sakura trailed off saddened by the fact that he refused to face her.

Good thing Syaorans back was to Sakura because his face was deep crimson with rage

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because you're my friend…so I worry about you."

_Friend? FRIEND? I never was and will never be your friend! So just piss off and never come near me again! _Syaoran thought furiously but all he could muster before running off again was "Don't"

**Later that day**

Once again the world had proven to Syaoran that it hated him specifically. His team got utterly destroyed during the day's soccer game, his classes felt like forever and worst of all he had to sit through all of it behind the STUPIDEST girl in the world.

When the final bell rang, Sakura had made up her mind to take Syaoran aside and talk to him but before she could even get out of the classroom, Syaoran was out the schools front door.

Going home was not an option right now and neither was his apartment so he slowly made his way to the one place in all of Tomoeda where he knew he could be alone. At the top of a small hill that overlooked Tomoeda.

It was a beautiful sight to behold from up there but Syaoran couldn't care less about the scenery. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do next, slowly realising every option would lead to greater misery.

"Li Syaoran, I've been waiting for you."

Syaoran slowly turned around with blind fury building inside him. All he wanted was some alone time and now this ass face shows up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is not important at this stage but what is important is your mission."

"And what would you know about me let alone my mission?" Syaoran replied with his rage slowly fading into curiosity.

"I know much about you Mr. Future leader of the Li Clan. I also know that in order for you to ascend to that position you require certain magical cards which you failed to obtain"

Syaoran stood up slowly beginning to approach the dark figure, "Keep talking."

A small but noticeable smile crept up on the dark figures face, "Tell me why your superiors wish for you to obtain those cards?"

"Because they hold the power of Clow Reed, the strongest magician in the world and the Li's and I are direct descendents of Clow so…"

"So I would imagine that the elders would have told you that those cards are the strongest magical force in the world?"

Syaorans anger began to build once more as he noticed just how much this guy knew about his situation, "OK just what the hell are you getting at?" He growled.

"What if I were to tell you that there was a power far greater than that of Clow Reeds and that you have the potential to unlock it?"

Several thoughts ran through Syaorans mind at that moment. He knew that his elders wanted the cards for their power but what if he could make up for it using this new power.

_Finally, something has gone my way today_. He thought with a big sigh, looking up at the dark figure once more.

"What…what do I have to do?"

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. The Seal

**Previously**: Syaoran met and accepted the dark figures offer to help him become the strongest magician of all time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Seal**

"Nothing"

Syaoran was thoroughly puzzled by his acquaintances reply.

"Nothing? What the hell do you mean?"

The two of them stared at each other for a solid ten seconds.

_Bah I knew this guy was full of shit._

Syaoran intended to tell the man how he was losing his patience until…

_What the hell… why cant I move my mouth?? OH SHIT I can't move at all!_

Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath Syaoran who could only make out from the outer edge of his eyes, unable to tell whether it was using moon power or not.

"Please close your eyes." The dark figure asked politely.

_You jackass! You know full well I can't move at all!_ Syaoran thought with all his might, furious at how vulnerable he was.

As if reading his mind, the figure sighed and slowly approached Syaoran and gently closed his eyes for him.

It took Syaoran as few seconds to realize that he couldn't breathe either.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into._

"You can get up now."

In an instant Syaoran could tell they were no longer at Tomoeda hill. Not only that but he was also lying on his back, dazed at the fact he didn't feel the fall.

"I still can't open my eyes." Mumbled Syaoran as he slowly but carefully got up.

"Oh you can, there just isn't anything around for you to see."

"Why can't I see you then?"

"Because here there is no light nor anything to illuminate but lets change that shall we?"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"Well… if you could be anywhere in the world where would you want to be?"

"Hong Kong" replied Syaoran without hesitation.

"More specifically?"

"Home" Syaoran said almost whispering.

Another magic circle appeared beneath the man's feet, the light blinding Syaoran to his knees. After feverishly rubbing his eyes which hurt like hell he slowly tilted his head upwards and realized he was in his houses front garden.

Syaoran could not believe it. He was back and almost forgot why he would ever leave such a beautiful place. At that moment, Syaoran did the one thing he hadn't done in almost a year.

He smiled.

Turning to the magician Syaoran was about to express his gratitude but realized that the man was already intently watching something else.

Following his gaze Syaoran could see three figures behind a layer of bushes.

After quickly making his way to the bush and poking his head through it, Syaoran could not believe what he saw.

It was himself but when he was only around seven or eight years old facing a similar sized wooden statue. Standing behind him was a tall man in a white robe with a whip staring down daggers at his younger self.

Syaoran remembered this day like it was yesterday

*crack* "Punch the ribs harder! Make your opponent feel your strength with every blow!"

"I can't…my…my hands…bleeding" squeaked small Syaoran on the verge of tears.

*crack*

"There will be no excuses! Embrace the pain and you will grow stronger now punch those ribs!"

Syaoran could see that his younger self's knuckles had started to bleed. Badly.

A large knot began to grow in his throat along with is anger.

A small smile curled along the magicians' lips as he watched Syaoran rise to his feet with his fists shaking violently at his sides.

_That asshole! He knew all along this was going to happen. How dare he make me relive those memories! I'm not letting him get away with this one._

Syaoran grabbed the black pendant around his neck and immediately casted his sword.

"You bastard… GOD OF LIGHTNING, ANSWER MY CALL!"

A massive bolt of lightning darted towards the magician who just stood there smiling at Syaoran. The bolt stopped a few feet short of the magician as if crashing into an invisible wall.

"Good, now let us begin your training." Said the magician as he closed his eyes.

"No screw that! First you better start answeri- ahhhhh! What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran felt like his forehead was on fire. Unable to take the pain he once again fell to his knees gripping his face, silently pleading to god to just kill him already.

"Oh stop being such a baby." Stated the magician in a condescending manner, "And don't worry about your forehead its just a little something to…help further your training."

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?" Syaoran could feel small indents where the burning sensation emanated from.

"It's a magical seal. During your training you power will grow at such a rate that it might grow out of control. That seal on your forehead will help…regulate your power"

As Syaoran stood up he was at a loss of words, thoroughly dazed by the days events but still very, very angry knowing there was so much the man wasn't telling him.

"Now let's see you put that rage to good use. Here you can train to your hearts content and no one will get in your way.'

Looking around Syaoran noticed there wasn't anyone in sight even though they were standing in one of the busiest streets in all of Honk Kong. "What…What do I do?"

A Deep crimson light shone from the magicians eyes, a light Syaoran could not help but stare at.

"Destroy. Destroy everything that stands in your way!"

**Meanwhile, At the Li mansion in the real world…**

_*pant* *pant* *pant* Oh my god…what a nightmare._

_This presence… No it can't be…there's no way…_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
